Trust you? Seriously?
by TheRebirthofPain
Summary: Slight AU. This is set during Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon. Some thoughts of the Doctor after River asks him to trust her.


Ok, so this is my second fic, please be kind. I do not own these characters obviously. Only in my dreams. They might be ooc, sorry about that I'm sorry about that I'm still getting used to writing them. Hope you enjoy!

"Trust you? Seriously?" He spat vehemently, His face a few inches from hers, "You really expect me to trust you?"

"I don't expect anything from you, Doctor" she said just as cold "I was simply asking you to put your trust in us."

The Doctor laughed humorlessly, she recoiled at the sound "There is nothing simple about trust, Miss Song. I have absolutely no reason to trust you." That was a lie.

River stared at the Doctor, eyes unseeing. She was looking at him but seeing someone else. "There was a time when you trusted me with everything." She said mostly to herself, he wouldn't have heard if he wasn't so close to her.

"I will never trust you River." He knew that was a lie, he already trusted her. Well he trusted her enough to not put him in anymore danger than he gets himself into on a regular basis. He doesn't like not knowing things especially when it has to do with himself. He knows that she can't tell him anything about his future. And he knows that's his future self is probably the one who told her to keep the future a secret. That doesn't stop the burning curiosity every time he looks at her or when she teases him with her damn spoilers.

She sighed. "You're right. You either trust me or you don't. Obviously you don't."

"Trust me" Amy said from across the room.

He knew they were keeping something from him, but if it was enough to make Amy Pond lie to him then maybe it would be wise to listen.

"You have to do this and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" he asked quickly, anger already reaching a boiling point.

"No" she replied voice wavering. Why was she so adamant on lying to him?

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying"

His eyes bored into her "Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

She stared back, unsure of herself then spoke with a small smile "Fish fingers and custard."

Returning the smile he said, "My life in your hands Amelia Pond." He walked away, setting the coordinates. "Thank you." He heard River telling Amy as he rambled on about Canton Everett Delaware the Third. He kept stealing small glances at her out the corner of his eye.

River Song. Who the hell was she and why did he feel so much guilt for pushing her. He knew he crossed a line asking her questions she couldn't possibly answer. He forgets how hard this must be on her. He knows he should apologize. Amy and Rory were huddled in a corner whispering to each other, sending him worried glances when they thought he wasn't looking.

River was nowhere to be found, he left Amy and Rory and went to find her. Walking around the TARDIS checking rooms he assumed she would be in. Not finding her he went back to the control room deciding to leave her be. If the TARDIS was keeping him from her, he would give her space. River returned a short while later, hair pulled back and eyes puffy, the Doctor hearts clenched in his chest. He caused this beautiful women pain. And she was beautiful, only a fool would be blind to see that.

"River," he began only to get cut off by her. "Look I get it Doctor. You don't have to explain. Now let's get back to business." She walked away not giving him a chance to argue. Scratching at his face he followed her, trying to figure out how he could fix it.

They continued to flirt and banter like nothing was amiss but she was more reserved than before. She would walk away from him when he came near and never made contact with him, like if she would touch him she would lose her resolve. She was trying to distant herself to make him comfortable. Three months of distance from her and he realized distance is the last thing he wanted.

This woman, this brilliant woman threw herself off the 50th floor of some building knowing he would be there to catch her. She is bloody insane. But he was there; he will always be there to catch her and he is finally catching on. River walked into the control room rubbing her wet hair dry with a towel. If he thought she was beautiful before it was nothing compared to how she looked now. All tangled mess of hair, clothes hanging off of her, loose; but still showing her curvy frame. He needed to get away from her, his mind starting to wonder to places they shouldn't like what she tastes like, wanting to lick away the beads of water falling down her neck. River caught his stare and he looked away a slight blush crept up his cheeks. Needing to get away he walked outside the TARDIS to show them his secret weapon, which of course she would question.

Before doing anything he needed to get rid three months worth of scruff. After explaining his plan to everyone, he left them all to get cleaned up and dressed. Walking to his room, he stripped down to his trousers, and sat on the edge of the bed. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. He could have multiple trains of thought, all of which he could focus on at the same time, yet his thoughts kept returning to River. He needed to see her to put his mind at ease, but first he needed to rid himself of this beard.

Stumbling into his bathroom he hears the sound of a blow drier, "River what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"

River jumped, surprised to see him. Turning off the blow drier, a small smile crept on her face "Hello Sweetie."

He looks at her, turns around walks out making sure he is in his room then walks back in. "River what are you doing here."

"Don't play dumb Doctor. I'm obviously blow-drying my hair" she said sarcastically. "My hair is a mess, well more of a mess than usual I'm attempting to tame it." He refrained from telling her he liked her hair tangled and messy.

"Yes I can see that. But why are you in my bathroom?"

River looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time, "I'm pretty sure this is my bathroom Doctor. See there," she pointed to a door adjacent to his, "That's my room."

"Why do you have a room on my TARDIS?"

Smiling she said "Shush spoilers." She turned the blow drier back on bending over attempting to dry the back of her head. He looked at her, properly looked at her and realized she was standing there in her knickers. She was gorgeous. Her skin looked so soft; he wanted to touch her, so he shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from doing anything stupid.

"No seriously, why are our bathrooms connected?"

Turning off the blow drier once again, she looked at him, hands on hip, head cocked. She looked at him as if trying to ascertain his thoughts.

"Usually they're not; I haven't a clue why they are now. Maybe the TARDIS redecorating," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Aren't you gonna shave?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

Scratching at his beard, "Yeah, I am, but you're kinda in the way." He said. Not meaning to say it as harsh as he did but he couldn't help it. She was suffocating him in the best and worst way possible, she's in his head, his TARDIS, his past, his present and his future and all he wants to do right now is touch her.

River frowns, a split second later her mask is back in place. "Right then," She pulls the plug out "I'll just stay out of your way." She says walking right past him, going into her room.

Frustrated he grabs a razor, turns the water on and begins to shave, trying to focus on any and everything but River and failed. He doesn't understand her, and it frustrates the hell out of him. She seems to understand him, and all his little quirks. Had he never pushed her three months ago he would have never known that every time he sees her, she hides behind a mask. He should have been able to pick up on these things early on, but he's been so wrapped up in figuring out who she is, than trying to get to know her. He wants to know what's behind the mask and for once it's not because he wants to hurt her, he wants to learn the little intricate parts of her, the parts she tries to hide

Toweling off, he goes to knock on her door. After not receiving an answer he turns the handle, but it's locked. "River, open up." The door clicks moments later, gathering his wits he walks into her room.

Not knowing what he expects when he enters her room, he definitely didn't expect this but surprisingly he's not surprised. There's no bed, dresser or anything you'd find in a bedroom. Her room is filled with knives, swords, guns and targets. River walked back to the middle of the room and started loading her gun, still in a state of undress.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked letting off a few rounds.

He flinched at the sound, he always hated guns. "Is that safe?" He questioned.

"God I hope not." She said voice low.

"May I ask why there is an arsenal in your room?" The Doctor stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself, as she shot a few more times. "Is this where you stay when you're on the TARDIS?"

"Not necessarily" she answered still shooting.

Frustrated he yelled "Will you please stop with the shooting."

He had to admit she looked good with a gun, but he really needed to apologize and he realized shouting at her isn't going to get him into her good graces anytime soon. She looked at him and lowered the weapon,

"Fine."

She went to sit the gun on the table nearest her, then grabbed some stockings seemingly out of nowhere and started to put them on. His eyes dragged up her smooth legs, as she pulled them up. She grabbed a frock next stepping into it, zipping it up half way that her lacy bra was still showing. She put her holster on next. He stood there mouth dry, just staring at her. God she was beautiful. He looked into her eyes and was momentarily taken aback. River had the same look in her eyes as she did at the diner when she slapped him. He stepped back on reflex not wanting to get hit again.

"So," he began "this is your room. Where do you sleep?" he took the room in. It was spacious but there wasn't anything in the room but weapons and things to shoot or throw things at.

"I don't sleep here."

"Where do you sleep then?" he asked conversationally.

"Spoilers." She said with as much cheek could muster, which wasn't much.

"Does it have anything to do with you being, as you so eloquently put it, being quite the screamer?"

She smiled at that, albeit a small one "It might have something to do with that."

"Where are you from River?"

All traces of a smile left her face, a frown replacing it. "I can't tell you that Doctor."

"Why the hell not?" he yelled, she stood there unmoving "It's a simple question. I haven't even started with the hard ones, like who your parents are, how old you are? Who did you kill? Why do you know my name? How do you expect me to trust you when you can't even answer simple question like where you're from."

River stood there frozen, hands clinched into fists. "I can't tell you these things yet because if I do the course of history will change." She said in a tight voice. "Do you really think I enjoy keeping secrets from you? Do you think I enjoy you looking at me the way you do?"

The Doctor recoiled at her raising voice.

"I want to tell you everything Doctor, I do. But I can't and it hurts to keep things from you because I trust you with my life. And you don't trust me with anything."

River eyes were glistening with unshed tears she turned away from him, rubbing her eyes quickly. The Doctor felt even worse than he had before. He was rubbish when it came to women, this woman in particular. They both stood there not speaking or meeting each other's eyes. River started pacing back and forth; suddenly she punches the wall crying out in pain.

"Dammit" she holds her hand to her chest. She slides down the wall sitting on the ground.

The Doctor rushes towards her grabbing her hand checking to see if anything is broken.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asks, turning her hand over gently

She winces, "I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Sometimes I lash out violently when I get upset. Hence the room." She pulls her hand back, flexing it slowly. "I'm fine my love," she says softly "Don't worry." Her breaths are labored, he realizes how close they are, his eyes travel to her lips. They're so perfect, a little red from where she bit them. He wants to kiss her but he's not ready for it so he backs up sitting next to her.

"River I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's fine sweetie." He goes to cut her off but she continues, "Really it is. I get that all of this frustrates you. It's me who should apologize. I shouldn't let it get to me. I just didn't expect it to be this hard."

"Why do you put up with this?" he asks softly "You could easily go off and be with some proper guy." Even though he suggests it his hearts hurt at the thought.

"You say that as if I have men knocking on my door step." She jokes

"You should, you're beautiful River." He says in all seriousness. He doesn't think that whatever backwards future that she and he might have could ever be so great that she would give up a semblance of a proper life. She blushes at the compliment, he figures this is the first time he, as himself not the future him, has called her beautiful. They flirt a lot and he hints at it but he has never just told her that he thinks she's beautiful. He vows to make it a regular occurrence if it brings this sort of reaction.

"Even if I could meet someone, they still wouldn't compare to you my love. You have no idea how absolutely amazing you are." She smiles up at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture.

"You frustrate me you know that?" he asks jokingly

"Yes I do." Her voice sultry as ever.

"I have a feeling that that doesn't change even after I get to know you."

"No it doesn't"

He closes his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, "You're going to be the death of me River Song."

He doesn't see her blanch at his words, but he grabs her none injured hand sensing her discomfort. He smiles to himself because he actually notices, that he is starting to unravel the mystery that is River.

"I do trust you, you know." He opens his eyes to look at her. "Therein lies my problem. I trust you when I don't really know you. I've never done that before."

"I know sweetie. One day you will know me" She replies sadly.

"I can't wait till that day. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy having you around."

She smiles at that. He gets up dusting off his trousers, realizing he has been shirtless this whole time. "I should go get dressed," he says awkwardly trying to cover up his chest.

"Oh sweetie, no need to cover up," she says standing up. Leaning in close, he could feel her breasts on his bare chest; she whispers in his ear teasingly, "I have seen every inch of your body. I enjoyed it immensely"

He scrambled back, at a loss for words. He glares at her then stalks to their bathroom grumbling about a cold shower. He could hear her laughter behind him. He smiled to himself, he could get used to the sound.


End file.
